A Bully For Stitch
by Justin Lawson
Summary: Stitch, and alien from Lilo and Stitch, gets a bully who goes by the name of Francis from The Fairly Oddparents. Can Stitch do whatever it takes to take Francis down and to stop bullying him?
1. Stitch Meet Francis

AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first story that is not in script format. And this story will feature many scenes of Stitch getting bullied, beaten and made fun of by Francis from The Fairly Oddparents, and will have lots of chapters in them.

* * *

It was another day in Toon town, as Lilo was walking with Stitch to the store that Lilo wants to go to. Lilo turns to Stitch.

"Okay Stitch, stay here. I'm going shopping for a bit."

"Alrighty!" Said Stitch.

As Lilo was walking inside the store, Stitch was going to sit in the bench until Francis bumped into him.

"Watch where you are going, dweeb!" Said Francis.

"Owwie!" Said Stitch, rubbing his head.

"Aww, what's the matter? You gonna cry?! Ha ha ha!" Said Francis.

"Stitch do not cry!" Said Stitch.

Then all of a sudden, Francis picked him up really harshly and looked at him angrily while Stitch looked at him nervously.

"What is your name, punk?" Said Francis.

"Me st-st-st-Stitch" Said Stitch nervously.

"I don't like you, Stitch. And I am going to bully you whenever I see your ugly face."

"But Stitch an alien." Said Stitch.

Francis rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Do you like garbage?"

Stitch widen his eyes. "Me like garbage!"

Francis smirked. "Well why don't you have some right now?"

Then Francis walked over to a trash can and threw Stitch inside there. Francis laughed at him while Stitch got up and looked at him angrily.

"You made Stitch mad! Stitch is going to beat you up!" Said Stitch.

Stitch was about to attack Francis, but he doesn't have enough strength to attack him. Francis smirked as he blocked each and every one of Stitch's moves. Then Francis grabbed Stitch again and threw him in the trash can again.

"Wow, you are the weakest alien I have ever seen." Francis laughed. "Come see again when you get stronger, which will never happen. Later, loser!"

Francis walked away laughing while Stitch was lying in the trash can groaning in pain. Lilo then walked out of the store with a bag of clothes on her hands. Then she was trying to find Stitch.

"Stitch, where are you?"

"Over here" Said Stitch in pain.

Lilo searched the trash can and was shocked to see Stitch getting beat up.

"Stitch, what happened to you?!" Said Lilo.

"Me got beat up by bully." Said Stitch.

Lilo looked angry. "Nobody is aloud to beat you up. You have to take a stand for yourself. Follow me. I'm going to train you to beat the bully up."

"Okay." Said Stitch, groaning in pain.

Lilo helped Stitch out of the trash can as they both walked home.


	2. Yamcha Trains Stitch

A few minutes has passed, as Lilo was finding a gym for Stitch, and then she found it. Lilo took Stitch to a gym called "Yamcha's gym".

"Here we are" Lilo said.

"Stitch gonna get back at the bully." Stitch said, angrily.

The two headed inside where they see Yamcha from Dragonball Z.

Yamcha turned to Lilo and Stitch "Hey there. Welcome to my gym."

"Hi there. Can we ask for your help?" Lilo said.

"Sure, what is it?"

"My friend Stitch here has...well...he got beaten up by a bully." Lilo said.

Yamcha dropped his jaw. "A bully?!" Then Yamcha said with an angry face. "I hate bullies! Say Stitch, do you know what the bully's name is?!"

"Me don't know." Stitch said.

"You'll help him out, right?" Lilo questioned.

"Don't worry. I am going to train this little guy." Yamcha said.

"You will?" Lilo questioned.

"Of course I will." Yamcha said. "That is what being a superhero is all about. And if it doesn't work out, I'll help him out. Okay?" Yamcha said.

"Alright, Stitch. Let's get you started." Lilo said to Stitch.

"Yay!" Stitch cheered.

Stitch was doing push-ups, sit-ups, lifting weights, punching a punch bag and doing other workouts while Rock'n Roll music was playing in the background. He started out weak, but as he continued working out, he started to get better and better.

As soon as Stitch was done working out, Stitch looked a bit muscular, but Yamcha and Lilo were both impressed by his hard work.

"Stitch I am so proud of you." Yamcha smiled.

"Stitch smiled along with Yamcha. "Me look strong."

Lilo turned to Yamcha. "Thank you very much for everything. I'm happy you helped."

"No problem." Yamcha said. "And Stitch, I wish you the best of luck, and I hope you take down the bully."

"Thankies" Stitch said.

"Come on, Stitch. Let's get you to beat up your bully." Lilo said.

Then the two of them left.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, Stitch looks like he's ready. Will he be able to get revenge on Francis? Find out next chapter, same time, same place.


	3. Stitch Battles Francis

As Lilo and Stitch were walking around town, they see Francis.

"Is this your bully?" Lilo questioned.

"Yeah. Me gonna get back at him!" Stitch said.

"Okay then." Lilo said. "Go get him."

Stitch nodded as he walked up to Francis.

Francis turned to Stitch. "What do you want, shrimp?" Francis said in a threatening voice.

"Me gonna beat you up after you beat me up!" Stitch yelled.

Francis laughed. "Oh, please. Even though you've gained a few muscles, you're still the weakest alien ever!"

"Stitch is not a weak alien!" Lilo said. "I've known him for a long time, and he has beaten up plenty of bad guys, and now he is going to beat you."

"Yeah!" Stitch agreed.

"Whatever. Let's see what this little turd is made of." Francis said.

"Okay, you asked for it. Get him, Stitch!" Lilo ordered.

"RAWR!" Stitch roared, as he charged up to Francis, ready to attack him. But Francis dodged Stitch's tackle, causing Stitch to ram into a trash can, causing the blue alien to get hurt.

Francis laughed. "Wow. He's been trainins so much and he still can't beat me up."

"Stitch!" Lilo said in a worried voice, as she ran over to Stitch.

"Me...okay..." Stitch groaned.

Francis continued laughing. "See? I told you he is the weakest alien ever."

Stitch growled. "Stitch! Is! Not! Weak!"

Stitch charged up to Francis once more, but Francis grabbed him and threw him into a brick wall. Stitch started crying.

"Who are you, you monster?!" Lilo yelled.

"My name is Francis." Francis said. "And whenever i see this dumb blue alien, i'm going to bully him nonstop. See you dirt bags later."

Francis laughed away from Lilo and Stitch. Lilo runs over again to the crying Stitch.

"Stitch? Are you okay?" Lilo said in a worried voice.

"Me never going to beat up Francis." Stitch sobbed.

"Don't cry, Stitch. We'll do whatever it takes for you to get back at Francis." Lilo said.

"Really?" Stitch smiled.

"Yes, Stitch. I mean it." Lilo said.

Lilo and Stitch hugged each other as they walked backed to their home.

* * *

Author's Note: Aww, looks like Stitch failed to stop Francis. But will he next time? We don't know, but keep reading.


	4. Stitch Grows Bigger

We now go to Lilo and Stitch's house, where Lilo and Stitch are there.

"I wish there was a way for you to get Francis to stop bullying you." Lilo said.

Stitch continued crying. "Me want him to stop."

"Let's go ask Jumba and Pleakley." Lilo said, as the two went up to Jumba and Pleakley.

"What are you guys doing here?" Pleakely said.

"Jumba, Pleakley, we need your help. Stitch is being bullied by a kid named Francis."

"Really?" Jumba question.

Stitch cried even more. "Yeah."

"He tried fighting him, but it didn't work. We had him trained by Yamcha, and it still didn't work." Lilo said.

"Wow. He must be one tough bully. And I thought 627 was the most toughest one in the world." Pleakley said.

"Isn't there any way you guys can do?" Lilo questioned.

"Well, there is a way." Jumba said. "All we have to do is to get Stitch to grow a little bigger."

"Stitch stopped crying. "Me get bigger?"

"How will you guys do that?" Lilo questioned.

"We just need him to drink milk. That will get him to grow big." Jumba said.

"I'll go get a gallon of milk that is in the fridge." Pleakley said.

Pleakley then rushed into Lilo and Stitch's house and returned with one gallon of milk.

"Ooo, that's big." Stitch said in an impressing voice.

"Drink up, little buddy." Pleakley said.

Pleakley gave the gallon of milk to Stitch. Stitch drank the gallon of milk as he continued drinking, and drinking, and drinking, until he was growing a few inches. Stitch drank all the milk, and Lilo, Jumba and Pleakley watched him grow.

"Wow, Stitch! You got bigger!" Lilo said in an exciting voice.

Stitch jumped and cheered. "Yay!"

"I believe he has grown 5 inches of height." Jumba said. "I bet that will be enough to fight back at his bully."

"Thanks for the help, you guys." Lilo said.

"No problem." Pleakley said. "And don't worry, it's going to work."

"Come on, Stitch. It's time for you to fight back at Francis." Lilo said.

"Yeah!" Stitch said, as the two left their house and searched for Francis.

* * *

Author's Note: Now that Stitch has got bigger, could this be the day where he will get back at Francis the bully? Find out next time, folks.


	5. Stitch Battles Francis Again

We now go to Toon Town, as Lilo and Stitch were searching for Francis.

"I found Francis." Lilo said. "Let's get him once and for all."

"Yeah!" Stitch said.

Lilo and Stitch then walked up to Francis.

"What do you two dirt bags want?" Francis said.

Lilo smirked. "You better start running away, Francis. Because Stitch has gotten bigger, and now he is ready to beat you up."

Francis looked at Stitch and said in a mocking voice. "Aww, did my widdle baby have his first gwowth spurt?"

Stitch growled. "Stitch is not a baby!"

"You tell him, Stitch." Lilo said.

"I don't see why i should be afraid of him now." Francis said. "He only grew a few inches."

"Oh, you will be afraid of him now." Lilo said. "Get 'em, Stitch!"

Stitch obeyed Lilo's command as he charged up to Francis and tries to push him down. He kept pushing and pushing, but Francis isn't moving an inch. He just stood there, yawning.

Francis laughed and said in a mocking voice. "Aww, you are such a stwong awien."

"Come on, Stitch! Push!" Lilo encouraged Stitch.

Stitch pushed as hard as he can, then Francis got bored and picks Stitch up and throws him on the wall, face first.

"Hey! Don't do that to Stitch!" Lilo yelled.

"Do you want to be next?" Francis said.

Lilo gulped. "No."

Francis then turns back to Stitch, who is hurt bad. He then picks him up.

"Please, let me go!" Stitch cried.

"Sure i'll get you go...after you take a spin in the trash." Francis said.

Francis then throws Stitch in a trash can, turns the trash can sideways, kicks it, and sends Stitch rolling in the trash can, screaming.

"STITCH!" Lilo shouted.

"So much for his stupid comeback." Francis laughed. "He can feel free to fight me again, even though he isn't going to win."

Francis walked away laughing as Lilo was chasing after the trash can that Stitch is in.

"Don't worry, Stitch. I'll save you." Lilo said.

* * *

Author's note: Dang. Looks like their plan to get Stitch bigger didn't help at all. What do you think they're going to do next? Find out next time. And don't forget to review.


	6. A Little Advice

Lilo was chasing after the trash can that Stitch was in rolling down the hill.

"Stitch!" Lilo cried, as the trash can stopped as Stitch got off looking hurt.

"Me will never beat up big bully." Stitch said, crying and dropping his tears.

"Oh, Stitch. Don't cry." Lilo said in a worried voice. "If only there was some way to have you defeat Francis the bully."

Then suddenly, Numbah 1 from Codename: Kids Next Door came by and saw Lilo comforting Stitch who is crying.

"What's going on?" Numbah 1 asked.

"Stitch is being bullied by a kid named Francis." Lilo said.

"Me hate him so much." Stitch sobbed.

"We tried training him, but it didn't work. We made him grow 5 inches, but it still didn't work." Lilo said.

"I've got an idea. Why can't he start over?" Numbah 1 said.

"You think it'll work?" Lilo said.

"Of course. That what me and my troops do. Try making him do the process all over again, and if it doesn't work, do it again and again until he's defeated." Numbah 1 explained.

Stitch then stopped crying and smiled. "Yeah!"

"Hey that's a good idea. Thank you-" She paused. "What's your name?"

"Numbah 1." Numbah 1 said. "And if you need my help, i'll be glad."

"Okay, thanks Numbah 1." Lilo said as Numbah 1 left. "Come on, Stitch. Let's train you and make you grow again."

"Okay dokey." Stitch said as they both left.


	7. First Try

We now go to Francis who was drinking a can of soda minding his own business until Lilo came.

"Say your prayers, Francis." Lilo said as Francis turned to her.

"What prayers?" Francis questioned.

"Oh, you will see right now." Lilo said. "Oh Stitch!"

As Lilo called for Stitch, Stitch was shown as he was seen looking more muscular and even grown 2 inches of height.

"Me gonna get you, Francis." Stitch said.

"Stitch is back again, and this time, I've trained him even more and even made him grow more, and now he's going to beat you up." Lilo said.

Francis yawned. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

"Okay, you asked for it. Get him Stitch." Lilo said as Stitch charged up to Francis.

Francis waited for Stitch to attack him, and when Stitch got closer and closer to him, Francis took a step sideways, causing stitch to accidently bump his head in a brick wall.

Francis laughed. "Wow, you've been training so much and you still can't lay a hand on me."

"Don't give up Stitch. Keep trying!" Lilo said, as Stitch ram up to him once more, but Francis took a step sideways again, causing stitch to knock his head on a trash can. Stitch keeps ramming him and ramming him as Francis keeps stepping sideways, and every time Stitch rams his head onto something, Francis laughs even harder.

"You know what, this is getting boring all of a sudden. I'm outta here. Later, loser." Francis said, as he left. Lilo run over to Stitch who was crying.

"Don't cry, Stitch. Remember what Numbah 1 said." Lilo said.

Stitch stopped crying. "Yeah. Me try again." As the two of them tried again.


	8. Second Try

As soon as Lilo was done training Stitch, they came back again.

"You two again?" Francis said.

"Yup." Lilo said. "And Stitch is back, bigger and stronger than ever."

"That's right!" Stitch said, looking like he gained more muscles and height.

Francis yawned. "Isn't this wimp ever going to give up? I'm still going to beat him, no matter how much muscles and height he gains"

Stitch growls "This time, i'm going to beat you up!"

"You tell him, Stitch!" Lilo said. "Francis, you best be saying your sorry, because now, it's payback time. Get him, Stitch."

Stitch obeyed Lilos command, as he charged up to Francis. As soon as he got close to him, Francis picked him up like there is no problem, making Stitch yelp in fear.

"You still don't get it, do you, you shrimp?" Francis said.

"Lemme go!" Stitch yelped.

"Let Stitch go, you big meanie." Lilo threatened.

Francis smirked. "Okay, i'll let him go." As he threw him as far as possible, probably about 20 yards away, as Stitch got slammed into a trash can, making him moan and groan in pain.

"Okay, now where was I?" Francis said, as he walked away. Lilo then ran up to Stitch.

"Stitch?! Are you okay?!" Lilo said.

"Me fine." Stitch said, still groaning in pain.

"Looks like we have to try again." Lilo said, as the two went back home once more.

* * *

Author's Note: Man, Francis is one tough bully, isn't he? Well, Stitch had his second try, and failed once again. Will he beat him next time? Find out next time, and don't forget to read and review.


	9. Third Try

Lilo and Stitch returned from Stitch's third training in a row, as they saw Francis again, but only this time, he was around a large group of toons.

"There he is!" Lilo said, as the two of them walked near Francis. While they were walking, the group of toons stared at Stitch, who looks more muscular, and also grew three more inches of height.

"What happened to Stitch?" Buster from Tiny Toons said.

"He's gotten bigger and stronger!" Dee-Dee from Dexter's Laboratory said.

"Man, he's ripped." Finn from Adventure Time said.

Lilo and Stitch then approached to Francis.

"You two again?! Sheesh! Can't you both just leave me alone?!" Francis said.

"Francis, now's the time for Stitch to beat you up, but only this time, in a large group of audience." Lilo said.

"Yeah right. You do realize that I will be the one that will be humiliating him instead." Francis replied.

"You are going down!" Stitch said, as he charged up to Francis.

Stitch got closer to Francis, ready to attack him, but Francis grabbed him like there is no problem, as he body slammed him to the ground, making a large group of toons laughing at Stitch, who was hurting badly.

"Ha ha! Stitch got his butt whipped!" Nelson from The Simpsons said.

"I really hate to be that alien right now." Nazz from Ed Edd'n Eddy said.

"Knock it off, you guys! It's not funny!" Lilo said, but the audience ignored her and continued laughing.

"Francis, 6. Stitch, 0." Francis said as he laughed with the audience. "I'm outta here, peace."

Francis left again as the audiece contined on laughing at Stitch, who was crying in humiliation. Lilo ran up to her.

"Come on, Stitch. Let's go. You will beat Francis in no time." Lilo comfort Stitch.

Stitch sniffed. "Okay." As the two left.

* * *

Author's Note: Man, that Francis really is a jerk, isn't he? Poor Stitch. Well, he only has two more tries left. What's going to happen next chapter? Find out soon, and don't forget to review.


	10. Fourth Try

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait, everybody. Here's the next story chapter.

* * *

Lilo returned to Toon Town with stitch after his next raining, and jeez, is he ripped or what? And he is about the same size as Francis as well.

"Now you'll be getting Francis back in no time." Lilo said.

"Me gonna crush him!" Stitch said. As they spotted Francis again in a local ice cream parlor. They went up to him again.

"Well, well, well!" Francis said. "Looks like that stupid alien is about the same size as me."

Lilo smiled. "Are you scared?"

Francis laughed. "Are you kidding me? Just because this dorkwad is the same size as me doesn't mean he's going to beat me up."

"RAWR!" Stitch growled. "Stitch is going to give you a good beating that you don't like!"

Francis said in a mocking tone. "Ooo, I'm so scared."

"That does it!" Lilo said, having enough of Francis. "Get him, Stitch!"

"You are going down, Francis!" Stitch said, as he charged up to Francis.

Stitch continued to charge up to Francis, and when he did, Francis blocked his charge with the hand on his head. He then punched Stitch on the eye as hard as he can, giving Stitch a black eye. Then he picked him and threw him down as hard as he can, and then he kicked Stitch while he was lying down.

"Weak as always, I see." Francis smirked.

Lilo finally snapped. "That does it, Francis! When we come back, we'll make sure you pay the price!"

"As if." Francis said as he laughed and walked away.

"Stitch...hurt...bad..." Stitch groaned in pain.

"Don't worry Stitch. You're going to work out one more time so that you'll beat up Francis for sure." Lilo said.

"Stitch hope." Stitch said as he got up and walked over to Lilo while limping, as the two of them head back home.

* * *

Author's note: Looks like Stitch has one more chance to get back at Francis. Will he do it? Find out next chapter. Same time, same place.


	11. Last Try

Note To Mysterious: Well let's hope he does.

* * *

As Lilo and Stitch returned from their final training, Stitch was way more bigger than Francis and more muscular.

"Francis is going to ask for it now!" Lilo said. "Are you ready for the fight of your life, Stitch?"

"You betcha!" Stitch said is a low-pitched voice.

They both went to search for Francis and found him in the dark alley. Francis turned to them.

"We meet again." Francis smiled evilly. "And I see that Stitch is bigger than me."

"Shouldn't you be scared, Francis? Because you should be." Lilo said.

"Yeah." Stitch said.

"No. Because I can still beat the crud out of him." Francis said.

Both Lilo and Stitch looked at each other and laughed while Francis was angry.

"Hey! I'm not kidding!" Francis yelled.

"Oh yeah?" Lilo said. "Well why don't we see about that? Ready Stitch?"

"Ready!" Stitch replied.

"You are so going to ask for it." Francis said.

"Here we go, Stitch! Get him!" Lilo said.

Stitch obeyed as he walked up to Francis, grabbed his shirt and picked him up. He was then about to punch him.

"Any last words?" Stitch said.

"Yeah." Francis said while still smiling. "Say goodbye to your new self."

"Huh?" Stitch questioned.

Francis then pulls out some kind of weird gun, as he points it to Stitch and shoots him while lasers were coming out of the gun. Stitch freaked out as he was seen shrinking smaller and losing all of his muscles. Stitch was new back to his old self again, and boy, he doesn't like it one bit.

"Oh no!" Lilo said.

"NO! Stitch back to regular size!" Said stitch.

"That's right, you wimp! And now it's my turn!" Said Francis, as he picked up Stitch, punched him 20 times, and threw him into a brick wall as hard as he can, face first.

"WAAAH!" Stitch cried.

Lilo was then getting angry. "That does it, Francis! When we come back, you are going to be so sorry!"

"Yeah right. See you losers later." Francis said as he laughed and waled away.

Stitch continued crying. "Stitch don't wanna change back! Stitch don't wanna!"

"What is that device he was using anyways that changed you back?" Lilo questioned. "We gotta do something to get you back at him."

Lilo grabbed Stitch by the hand, who was still crying while blood was dripping out of his nose as the two of then headed back home.

* * *

Author's Note: Well this doesn't look good. Stitch is back to his normal self. What are they going to do now? Find out next chapter.


End file.
